Bound To You
by ShadeAngel
Summary: A prank results in the bonding of two professors who are notorious for their hate for each other. Could there be any other revenge so sweet? But what happens when the prank backfires? Slash. SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Bound To You

Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and other miscellaneous big shots I have not taken the time to memorize. I'm honestly not worth suing.

Rating: PG-13 as of yet

Warning: Slash, minor cursing… more to be determined as fic progresses.

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: A prank results in the bonding of two professors who are notorious for their hate for each other. Could there be any other revenge so sweet? But what happens when the prank backfires?

Notes: It's horribly unbeta-ed, I realize. My beta went MIA after I sent it out over a week ago and I haven't the patience to wait any longer. Despite SS/HP being my obsession for the past six months this is my first post worthy fic. I know the whole concept of forced or accidental bonding is a little over used, but I personally love to read them. It wouldn't be used so much if people didn't like it, right? The plots been eating at me since Christmas. At any rate, I hope it's well received. ^___^

~~~~

"Is this your idea of a joke Potter?" 

"Oh no you don't! Don't you _dare_ go blaming this on me! I'm as much a victim in this as you are."

A snort. "A likely story."

"Fine. Don't believe me. I don't think it much matter's now anyways. Let's get to Dumbledor."

Rustling fabric and stumbling footsteps filled the room, punctuated by the odd muttered curse.

"Ouch! Dammit, Potter! Can you not stay disentangles long enough to make it to the headmaster's office?"

"As a matter of fact I can't!"

The bickering followed them down the hall as the pair made slow progress towards Dumbledor's office. A few sleepy eyed students peaked around corners, snickering as they noticed the predicament their professors were in. After all, it wasn't uncommon to see these particular two at the wrong end of a prank.

It was a very big relief when they reached the spiral staircase and were able to collapse through the door in a tangle of arms, legs and one very heavy wizards cloak. The man on the bottom of the pile looked up at the silver haired wizard standing over him and sighed in relief.

"Albus, we have a problem."

~~~~~

"You can't be serious, Albus!"

Dumbledor looked at him over the rims of his half-moon spectacles, eyes flashing mirthfully. "Quite serious, Harry. The binding spell must have been activated just after curfew. The casters shouldn't be too hard to find. It takes quite a lot of energy out of a wizard in order for it to effect the pair targeted."

"But a _marriage_ bond, Albus? Who would ever want to bind us together like this?" Harry was situated in the Potions Master's lap, the compulsion to get as close as possible to the man overruling all logical though on the subject.

"Not to worry, dear boy. It's not permanent. The binding should thin and dissipate within a month or so. It was very most likely nothing but a prank. Neither of you have perfect relationships with your students and have both shown an obvious dislike for each other. To bind you together for a month seems like a perfect revenge."

Snape scowled around Harry's shoulder. "Can't you break this? I can't teach a class with Potter's legs wrapped around my waist." Harry made an indignant sound of protest, but was ignored.

The headmaster continued to smile. "You should be able to separate within the next few days. At that point you can teach joint classes. I've always thought Defence and Potions are two classes that really would work well together. The combination of the two classes should make for some interesting discoveries."

The way he'd said the last made both slightly nervous, as did the strangely calculating look in the aging man's eyes. That look never meant that things would go as planned. It meant that things were about to get complicated. And very soon. Neither liked complications in their lives, least of which being those that were caused by trouble making students and a bothersome headmaster. Wasn't it bad enough that they were already colleges? Did they have to be put through the agony of each other's constant presence as well?

Dumbledor continued, as if unaware of the thoughts of both professors, though it was fairly hard not to read it in each expression.  "So long as the bond is not consummated there shouldn't be any problems at all."

"Consummated?" Severus sneered. "If we don't kill each other is will be a miracle."

"Didn't I tell you Severus? It's impossible to harm to physically harm your bondmate. It was to stop a participant in any marriage from harming their mate. It's part of the clause in the spell. This particular thread is generally used in the case of an arranged marriage, most often pureblood marriages. I believe the same version was used in the case of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You may recall that particular bond, Severus, as you were a good friend of Narcissa's at the time."

If anything, the potions master paled. "I suppose that was meant to be comforting…"

Harry huffed in frustration, ignoring the short interaction. "So, as long as we don't 'consummate', it'll wear off in a month? So long as I'm not stuck with him for the rest of my life, I think I can go that long without killing him."

The older man snorted. "Funny thing coming from the man sitting on my lap."

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who woke up with my arms wrapped around someone I supposedly detested," Harry returned, green eyes flashing dangerously. "If you had chosen a chair with another close by I'm sure I wouldn't have needed to use you as cushion."

The pair glared at each other before the sound of a polite cough broke through their single-minded staring contest. The Headmaster was leaning heavily against his desk, eyes absolutely shining with mirth as he covered his mouth with a wrinkled hand.

Severus huffed and stood abruptly, sending Harry tumbling to the floor. The young DADA professor promptly scampered towards the taller man in order to regain the lost physical contact as something in him seemed to pull taut. 

This sent Dumbledor into a fit of laughter, this one impossible to hide. The potions master scowled and stalked out of the room, slightly encumbered by the Potter brat's arms wrapped almost desperately around his waist.

They struggled down the narrow staircase at which point Severus suddenly stopped. "This is not working, Potter. Move around so I can carry you."

The former Gryffindor froze. "Carry me?! Like bloody hell you will! I am _not_ some blushing bride that needs to be carried over the threshold on our wedding night!"

An impatient sigh made it's way past Severus' lips as he scowled at the analogy. "It's either that or we spend the rest of the night inching out way toward my rooms. I suppose the perpetrators would get quite the bit of enjoyment to find their most hated professors in a broken heap at the bottom of some stair case."

Harry frowned, but moved around the man's waist so that they were face to face. Snape's expression was a mask of great distaste as he swung the smaller man into his arms. He grunted under the weight, but seemed otherwise unbothered by the burden. Harry simply continued to cling to him, cursing his limbs for being so completely out of his control.

They reached dungeons sooner than either had expected and Harry was all but dumped to his feet. Another tug from whatever magic was binding them and his arms were once more around the thin waist of his snarky companion.

"We're going to be sharing a bed for a very long while, aren't we?" he spoke softly, a hind of resignation colouring his speech.

Snape sighed. "It would seem so."

Things seemed to have gone rather dumb during the course of their trek. Their systems were still trying to sort out the bond and seemed unable of doing so with their emotions being so charged. It had been an unwilling binding and had caused a great deal of anger and frustration to well up. The marriage bond had been known to kill one or both bonded if it was not accepted by the host's subconscious. The numbness was a sort of defence mechanism protecting the precarious balance of mind and magic and preventing it from tipping. Albus had warned that this could possible turn up as a side effect and Harry was feeling rather grateful for it.

Snape rid himself of his night robe, glad to be only in a pair of drawstring pyjama bottom. Harry moved himself so that they didn't lose contact, but was out of the man's way. The younger was in no need of stripping, as he'd not covered the plaid boxers and t-shirt he'd worn into bed before they had left Snape's bedroom.

Together, they both climbed into bed, letting a cloud of lethargy take them over even as they unconsciously cuddled beneath Snape's coverlet.

Oh, but there would be much to discuss in the morning…

~~~~

Something was off. Harry knew it even as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and burrowed deeper into the mass of blankets heaped on top of him. He felt way too comfortable to contemplate something seemingly so unimportant as a tiny instinct before he was even fully awake.

His arms were wrapped around a tall, thin man and he had never felt so right as he did at this very moment. He could hear the steady beating of his companion's heartbeat and the slightest snore the man emitted. As he nuzzled against thick hair, coming into contact with warm skin, he wished never again to leave the state of contentment he now found himself in.

But, lucidity has a habit of kicking you in the ass at the most inappropriate moments. One word made it's way through his fogged mind and sent him bolting into wakefulness.

Snape.

His eyes snapped open and he wrenched his face away from the man's neck even as he pulled one arm away from Snape's waist, the other being wedged under his side. How they'd gone from the bare minimal of contact to spooning was a complete mystery; one he really wasn't willing to contemplate. It was simply added to the, which started with how he'd even gotten into the Potions Master's chambers when the bond had first taken effect.

Beside him Snape mumbled something and turned over, face resting next to Harry's. The DADA professor froze, breath catching in his throat as he tried to quash the impulse to kiss him.

This was so much worse than he'd first assumed. He'd never expected to actually want the man. He figured that the bond was merely a way of keeping the marriage from being canceled by willful children. It seemed that the creator had decided that in order for the bond to actually work, there had to be something between the two intended. Well, at least he could still feel that burning dislike he'd always felt for his former professor. He supposed that he could deal with wanting to kiss the man, but if he'd found himself swooning-in-love with him he'd have lost what pride he had left in this situation.

After all, it was likely that Snape would be feeling the same in a few hours. He wouldn't have to be the only one suffering from this bond, and that, at least, was somewhat reassuring.

Sighing, he shifted around, tugging at his arm as he shook Snape's shoulder and was answered with indecipherable grumbling. He shook him again. Same response, this time slightly louder. One more time. Snape grabbed blindly at his hand, pinning his arm to the side of his body and proceeded to use Harry's chest as a pillow.

Harry huffed with annoyance, glaring at the dark head below his chin. "Dammit, Snape! Get the hell off me!"

The dark haired man yelped and flung himself away from him. The bond tugged furiously and Harry couldn't help but follow.

Snape lay frozen still as Harry panted on top of him, trembling from the shock of having the bond yanked so thin so suddenly. "Well, that was interesting," he sighed, finally looking up to see depthless onyx eyes gazing back at him. 

"Potter."

Harry frowned. "Snape."

"So it was real, then. Let's hope Albus finds the miscreants who did this. I'm feeling particularly vicious today."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Bound To You

Part 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and other miscellaneous big shots I have not taken the time to memorize. I''m honestly not worth suing.

Rating: PG-13 as of yet

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: A prank results in the bonding of two professors who are notorious for their hate for each other. Could there be any other revenge so sweet? But what happens when the prank backfires?

Harry clutched almost desperately at his coffee mug, trying desperately to ignore the scornful look he was getting from the man sitting close beside him. The bitter liquid was turning his otherwise tense limbs into a quivering mass of mush. And it was exactly what he needed. The morning had become excruciatingly uncomfortable as time had passed. First was the little mishap upon waking, next had come a dilemma while using the bathroom. Suffice to say both had agreed on using cleaning charms until further notice. Trying to shower together would have done neither a great deal of good. After Albus had come by with the news that the students responsible hadn't yet been caught right before breakfast, the tension in the air had seemed to worsen still. The looks he was receiving from Snape were starting to make his stomach broil with unease and he savoured every little relief he was given. Which included the caffeine that was currently making its way through his system. Yes, he rather thought there'd be much coffee abuse from now until the end of their bonding period.

He shifted carefully, trying to ignore the annoyed sigh from the man beside him. He was completely going out his mind with boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do that wouldn't set Snape's anger against him, and despite the fact there would be no physical attacks, Snape was just as vicious when it came to verbal attacks. As thick skinned as Harry had become over the year, he did not like the thought of being on the wrong end of one of the dour mans scathing comments.

No, small talk was definitely not something to consider. Leaving the room would probably be even worse. Harry was sure that if they even stepped a toe outside those doors they'd find themselves the subject of well over a dozen photos which would promptly find themselves in the hands of the Daily Prophet and other miscellaneous wizarding papers.

No talking and no going outside.

This left them where they were. Sitting together silently, in Snape's rather depressingly comfortable sitting room and trying to pretend they were anywhere _but_ in this situation.

Harry nearly jumped when the velvety voice of his companion broke into his contemplation.

"I don't know about you, Potter, but I think a few guide lines might better be set down."

"Guide lines?" he repeated cautiously. "What sort of 'guide lines'."

Snape's lips seemed to twist as he looked at Harry with an expression that said quite plainly 'isn't it quite obvious.' With a long-suffering sigh, he leaned forward and continued to clarify. "Rules, you could say. No overtly personal attacks against the other. No insults on personal taste or appearance. We'll be as courteous to each other as the situation allows and we'll avoid arguments as much as is possible."

"Sounds like the truce Malfoy and I had in seventh year," Harry responded, almost amused with these 'rules.'

"You could consider this a truce, though I find it unlikely to last nearly so long as the one you and Mr. Malfoy so impulsively jumped into." He paused, studying Harry a few brief moments. "I fully expect things to go back to the way they have been the moment this spell has run its course."

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded. "I don't think you have much to worry about, there. There's nothing that you could possibly do to change anything. I suppose we should just be glad they didn't use the permanent version of the spell."

"Heaven forbid."

"Kind of leads me to wonder what would have happened if this wasn't temporary. Do you think we really would have had to get married?"

"I try _not_ to think upon such things, Potter. Though knowing the headmasters demented sense of humor, I can't find it in me to doubt it."

"Now that's a scary thought."

And it was. For a brief moment Harry stopped to contemplate the thought of a marriage between he and Snape. He shuddered. No, definitely _not_ a pretty thought. And judging from the look on the Potions Master's face, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"So," he spoke haltingly, trying to rid himself of the mental image of their not-so-happy matrimonial bliss. "Since we seem rather stuck with each other, what is it do you think we should spend our day doing?"

Snape's eyebrows shot expressively into his hairline, showing his obvious surprise at actually being asked. Still, the man didn't comment on it, no doubt aware of the limits that had just been set. "Leaving these rooms is completely out of the question. I must admit there isn't much to do in here. I would suggest a trip to my lab, but that leaves you with little to do but encumber my work."

"No potions, then." Harry was more than relieved. He'd been half expecting that exact thing for an answer.

"Also, nothing involving separating. That leaves us at a loss, I'm afraid."

Harry nodded and flopped back against the couch. No. There was absolutely nothing to do and really, he'd grown tired of counting the square panels that covered the ceiling. He'd already studied what had once been the mystery of the Potions Master's chambers. It wasn't anything extraordinary. Comfortable as opposed to the torture-like setting he'd expected, with it's forest green wallpaper and wooden panelling. It was far from flamboyantly cheerful, but it was something he could grow used to coming home to every night, especially with that fire crackling in the background.

Not that he particularly wanted become used to coming home to Snape's rooms every night, just that he could live with it for the next month. He had to. Snape had already refused to use his room, especially with how close it was to Gryffindor tower. As stubborn as he was, the older man was even more so and he'd given in as the argument had gone on far longer than he had cared for. All things considered, this was probably the best place for them to be. The dungeons were the most secluded areas in the school and Harry supposed it was less likely for them to be spotted down here than in any area on the other floors.

That didn't mean he had to like it, though. Yes, he would stay here out of necessity, but that's as far as it

went. No, he would not admit to finding himself feeling almost content.

"We could find something to read," he offered distractedly, trying to rid himself of the mood that overtaken him. "I've seen you with a book more times than I care to count and I can't see how that can't be at least partially a personal hobby. Can't say as I don't enjoy reading myself."

"A rather... accurate observation coming from you."

The sting that would have usually come with those words was obviously missing and Harry merely ignored the half-attempt at baiting him. His emotions were in a turmoil of confusion and he did not want to add blind fury to that.

"I'm not always a blind idiot, Professor. Sometimes I do notice things outside of what's glaringly obvious."

"So you do admit to being a blind idiot most of the time?"

"Not at all, just that I'm not as infallible as two thirds of the wizarding world would like to believe." He stood, dragging Snape with him so the man couldn't respond to the comment as he no doubt wished to, and began tugging him towards the bookshelf. "Now, I think I should be able to find something in your collection. I remember seeing you with a Dark Arts book that had caught my eye. I wasn't able to find the title in any book stored I visited afterward."

Snape seemed distracted enough by the last part to forget, or at least ignore the first. "Not unlikely. Many of my books have long since been out of print. Or never were in print. Some are bare manuscripts without much hope of ever being published. The Dark Arts has always been a well-liked subject and there are certain restriction on the publication of some topics."

"Ah.. That would explain it."

The ministry had been scanning Dark Arts books for generations, getting rid of anything that may be considered Unforgivable. There was a very thin line between Unforgivable and Dark and even then, the line would blur into something else entirely. The problem with the system they used was that a lot of grand findings were lost in the process. Almost any spell could somehow be used to harm, but there was a select few that had been created to harm that could also be used to set things right. It was in these cases that the wizarding world lost what could have been advantageous.

Scanning the titles carefully, pulled one from the shelf titled _Inside Into the Unforgivables._ He had no real idea what lay between the covers, but it sounded interesting enough. Reluctantly pulling his eager eyes away from the extensive collection, he turned back to the warm presence at his side. Snape was studying the shelf a little more leisurely than he had, taking his time in his choice. As he owned the books, Harry couldn't much blame him. It was likely the man had already read through everything he owned.

Finally, he pulled a well-loved, leather bound book from the top shelf and gestured for Harry to go. It was disconcerting how normal walking side-by-side with their shoulders and hips touching had become.

They settled down again, still touching, though this time without the rigid discomfort that had come with the tension. They had seemed to have come to an agreement, even without officially discussing it. Harry knew full well this quiet would only last for so long. There was only so long anyone could last practically locked up with someone you disliked with only reading to pass the time. The moment boredom set in and they became even remotely used to this they'd be at each others throats again.

To Be Continued

Shade: This chapter has been complete for quite some time. Four, perhaps five months. Unfortunately my beta decided she didn't like the HP fandom any more and never told me so until quite a while after I'd sent this to her. I'm rather less keen on the whole thing than when I first started and I can't honestly say if I'll ever get around to writing the entire fic out. Still, I will endeavor for as long as it still holds some interest to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bound To You

Part 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and other miscellaneous big shots I have not taken the time to memorise. I'm honestly not worth suing.

Rating: PG-13 as of yet

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: A prank results in the bonding of two professors who are notorious for their hate for each other. Could there be any other revenge so sweet? But what happens when the prank backfires?

-----

Two days later there still wasn't any sign of the people responsible for their predicament. It was all quite perplexing. In a school the size of Hogwarts secrets just weren't kept that way for long. With a staff as powerful as the one currently in place _someone_ should have been able to ferret out the group of adolescent pranksters.

It only succeeded in proving to Severus that he was the only capable member of the Hogwarts staff.

The bond, at least, seemed to be lessening. Albeit at an antagonizingly slow rate. Even that was no little relief, as they'd been able to separate long enough for a few moments without the infernal jolt as the line of magic that connected them pulled taut. It still would have been nice to have a few minutes alone. Having ones former students accompany you to the washroom was not on most people's lists of things they wished would happen.

The fact that it was Potter made things all the more rankling. He'd never liked the man as a student and he had never had much reason to change his opinion of the adult. After spending time with Harry, though, it wasn't so much the man that caused the frustration, as the Potter and what it represented.

Being basically trapped together had gone a long way in forcing an understanding between them. The truce was one of necessity, but that didn't mean there was something to be learned from the situation and despite himself he began to feel regretful of some of his behaviour in the past.

Potter had turned out to be a great deal different than he'd always assumed. He had a decent amount of knowledge in most fields and he seemed to be far from the glory hog. It had become blatantly obvious that he'd never seen Harry Potter, but instead had made up a false version that was a complete echo of the father.

That wasn't to say that Harry didn't have faults. No, the man was still a Gryffindor, retaining many of the ideals and the 'saving people thing' that had always made him famous. He was still impulsive and somewhat brash, but he had ceased seeing the world in solely black and white. Unlike most members of Gryffindor House, he didn't hold any of the nonsense prejudices against Dark spells or the people that studied them so as it no one was likely to be harmed. Also, he was completely equal when doling out punishment to the different houses, which was more than Severus could say for himself.

It was really quite disconcerting that he'd never noticed that trait in Potter before. The man was completely fair when it came down to his students and nearly as strict as Severus himself in a class situation. There had been the odd complaint from his Slytherin's and he'd taken them at face value, assuming that Potter had been punishing his students out of turn. It now seemed rather unlikely. It looked as if his own prejudices had been showing.

For the first time since he had made position as potions professor, Severus was quite content to let the Defense job stay in the hands of the first competent professor the position had seen in decades.

It was a startling realisation.

Beside him, Potter dropped the quill he'd been marking with and fell against the back what had become 'their' couch. "I don't think I can read another essay. Whoever they have teaching the seventh years doesn't know a bloody thing about the subject and it's starting to reflect in their shoddy work."

Severus quirked his eyebrows and replied, "Defence is at least considered interesting. My students are thinking of Potions as a break period."

Harry smirked back. "The joke's on them when you return to classes, eh?"

"As you may recall," the potions master agreed.

"All too well, Professor. I still wake up in a sweat from nightmares, thinking that I'm going to lose Gryffindor points for not studying my potions notes."

"Glad I left an impression."

"I suppose you'll be glad to know I'm not only one still traumatised from your lessons. Ron still shudders whenever he sees a cauldron. He tells his kids stories about you to scare them into submission. Just think of it, in a few more years, you'll have children come through here who've heard the stories from their parents."

It was actually something he didn't want to think of. Wasn't the eldest Weasley's spawn planning on attending next year? That was a dreadful thought. As horrifying as the tales must have been to the brats, Severus found the thought of teaching the next, many time multiplied, generation of Weasley enough to send him into early retirement. With any luck William's wife would finally convince the man to send their children to Beauxbaton.

"I find myself grateful you've never procreated, Potter," he commented dryly. "I find the thought of the next generation of Weasley daunting all on it's own, without the thought of a new Trio."

"You're unlikely to see another Potter come through here," Harry snorted. "I like small children well enough when I can hand them back to mum and dad when the novelty wears off. If there's anything that teaching has taught me, it's that I do not want one of my own."

"I thank you for it. Two Potter' in one life time has been two Potter's too many."

A quiet laugh came from the man beside him. "I'm going to ignore the insult and only because I mostly agree with you." He stretched out, letting quill and parchments fall to the floor. Severus felt a flare of annoyance at the disregard for his personal space, but left it uncommented on.

He started slightly as their outer thighs came into contact for the first time the past few hours. There was a flare of warmth and he relaxed into the contact, feeling strangely comforted by the sudden touch.

Even though they were able to stay separated by a few inches without any discomfort, the bond still seemed to pull them together. There was an odd sense of contentment in sitting together like this and it seemed almost as if Harry belonged. As much as he tried to deny it, he wasn't entirely certain he disliked the sensation.  
  
He'd noticed a yearning for Potter on a sexual level, yes, but he was well capable of ignoring that. It was the emotional side of the bond that was starting to concern him. He hadn't let himself become emotionally involved with another person in such a long time that he was too surprised by the response to ignore it. There was no defence built up to stop the want of more contact such as this.

Surely Lucius had never complained about such problems when he'd been under the influence of the same spell. If it was a normal side effect, Severus was sure he would have remembered having heard something about it from the blonde. True, he'd never been close enough to the older Slytherin to be considered a confidante, but Lucius had been infamously vocal when it came to his discomforts.

What made matters worse, was the fact that the younger man seemed completely oblivious to any of this as he slipped into sleep. He didn't seem to be having the same problems. If these-feelings were just a side effect of the bonding spell, then shouldn't Potter be showing signs of the same?

The possibility that Severus' mind had created the feelings without the aid of the bond was a troubling contemplation. It had, after all, been a long time since he'd shared any form of intimacy with someone. His need for companionship could have easily latched onto Potter as a solution, only to be bolstered by the true effects of the spell. The latest revelations of the younger man's personality had only gone farther in endearing the man to him. Severus could lie to himself all he liked, but he _had_ found the man's intelligence attractive.

It was something he'd been avoiding thinking upon too deeply. The extra consideration was only succeeding in making him all the more alarmed.

A month was far too long a time for him to be stuck with Potter in this state of mind. There had to be something that would stop it.

-----

It came the next morning in a bout of restlessness. Potter was not easy to get along with when the man was frustrated. The situation went a long way to erasing most of the estimations he'd made of the DADA professor the day before. Being cooped up too long seemed to cause what little logic the man possessed completely leave him.

"I believe we've already had this conversation," he ground out, glaring into fury-bright green eyes. "Neither of us wishes the school population to see us joined at the hip. I would have thought the need to stay away from prying eyes would have been enough to clear your processing skills."

Harry glared back as he seemed to fight the impulse to reach across the small gap that separated them to wring the potion's master's neck. "I _need_ to get out of here. I can't stay in this room any more. There has to be somewhere we can go without anyone seeing us."

"As large as this castle may seem, the likelihood of finding such a place is slim, unless you wish to wait until long after curfew. Even then we have those who completely disregard the rules and wander the halls at night."

"I don't think I care about being seen anymore," the man was agitated, looking around the room like a mad man… or someone who had been imprisoned and was determinedly searching for an escape.

On a certain level Severus could empathise, but couldn't quite comprehend such a volatile reaction. Potter seemed at his wit's end, desperation winning out over all other attempts to treat the situation with the logic that seemed so obvious. Severus was a man used to seclusion and silence. The other man's presence was sometimes stifling, as conflicted as he was with churning emotions. Still, he hadn't gone quite mad and demanded that they leave the dungeons _right. this. minute!_

He found it annoying and had tried to calm the man before he did something incredibly stupid, like trying to force them both into the floo at the same time. Oh, yes, that was likely to be a painful death. There was a reason why, after a certain size, wizarding children were taught how to use the floo network on their own. Potter seemed just mad enough to try it, though.

Severus had begun to contemplate forcing a sedative down the glaring man's throat when a firm hand grasped one of his arms and was pulling him towards the door. For a brief moment he was relieved no note it was in the opposite direction of the fireplace before he realised what going outside would entail.

Dozens of gawking, acne infested brats all waiting for a piece of what was happening with their two least favourite professors.

Wonderful.

-- To Be Continues --

Shade: I must've written this chapter about three times in the past month. I'm not so sure that I don't want to restart it again, but I figure three times is enough and I'm sure there are plenty of people waiting to see what's going to happen next. So… Should be better with getting out the next chapter if I don't find myself pulled towards the playstation yet again. One should be glad they haven't come out with the next final fantasy game meant for a console yet..


	4. Chapter 4

Bound To You

Part 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and other miscellaneous big shots I have not taken the time to memorise. I'm honestly not worth suing.

Rating: PG-13 as of yet

Pairing: SS/HP

Summary: A prank results in the bonding of two professors who are notorious for their hate for each other. Could there be any other revenge so sweet? But what happens when the prank backfires?

----

Harry tugged at the Potions Master's arm even as the man began to struggle. He'd taken the first reaction of numb acquiescence as agreement and was already three-quarters of the way out the door before Snape began to protest. Not that he would have stopped even if Snape had been struggling from the beginning. He was desperate and nothing the potions professor could have done or said could have deterred him from leaving that room.

It was cabin fever. Harry knew it had to be. He needed to see other people, to talk to more than just house elves and the Headmaster. Being cut off from the rest of humanity must have addled his brain because he was certain that he wouldn't be thinking the things he had been thinking about lately if it hadn't.

A bubble of maniacal laughter almost escaped his lips as he dragged Snape through the dungeon corridors, giving little care for the danger of coming across students. Not that there were any. Classes were in session and no teenager in their right mind would be wandering the dungeons on a free period or playing hooky, no matter how melodramatic Snape was being about it.

Harry needed a distraction… Needed _someone_ to take his mind off everything. The bond. Snape. Their sleeping arrangements. He had assumed that as the bond faded, so would the sexual impulses that he had noticed so early on. Apparently he'd been wrong. Very wrong. And there was no way to relieve himself of certain problems without having the subject of his uncomfortable ponderings present and that would have been the most mortifying situation he'd ever endured.

It didn't help that Snape was showing no sign of the same symptoms. No sign of burning desire or even that he was any more uncomfortable with the close contact than he had been from the beginning. In fact, Snape wasn't showing any sign that he was growing tired of the seclusion. Yes, there was still annoyance present, but because of Harry himself, not the growing agitation at being cut off from other people and the outside world.

And really, it shouldn't have surprised him. How often had he actually seen Snape outside of the school? How many times had he even seen the man outside of his office, classroom or the great hall? Very rarely. There had been a few chance encounters in the hallways and once in Diagon Alley, but these were few and far between. If Harry had ever seen his former teacher in a social setting he suspected he would have reacted with a great deal of shock. Severus Snape was definitely not a people person.

In all likelihood this forced stay in his quarters was not too far from the way he usually lived, minus Harry of course. Looking back, Harry couldn't even remember where Snape stayed during the summers, if he left the school grounds or stayed like a few of the other professors. By the look of his rooms, Harry would bet it was the latter. They had the air of someplace that was inhabited all year long, with the accumulation of knick-knacks that were more often found in somewhere considered 'home'.

Though having come to love Hogwarts while and after attending classes, Harry in no way considered his suite of rooms a 'home'. Howarts itself was his home and it didn't matter where his rooms were just so long as they were somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. It was the only place he felt he fully belonged and he'd never even thought of purchasing a permanent residence, even before being accepted for the DADA position. Summers were spent jumping from friend to friend, places that were made special because of the people that inhabited them, not because of any emotional tie to the actual area.

Hogwarts was special and perhaps Snape felt the same way, only without the support of friends. When looking at things from this perspective, Harry could see and wonder if he and Snape weren't so very different. They both felt a deep loyalty to both the school and the headmaster, had grown up in less than loving environments and had both been intensely involved in the ultimate downfall of the Dark Lord. The only real difference Harry could see was the love and care he had found from friends and family. He knew from the pensieve episode that this was something Snape's life had been sorely lacking. Companionship. Not even the other Slytherin's had liked the boy during his school years. Where as Harry had the same foundations, differences in his adolescence had changed his over all outlook in life as an adult.

It made him wonder, that if he hadn't had so much support from those around him, if he would have become something like Snape. Cut off and bitter.

The contemplation was like a cold bucket of water and he found himself stopping abruptly, only stumbling slightly as Snape's body collided with his own. Seemingly without much thought, they both moved to steady each other. He could feel Snape's arms wound around his waist and one of his hands clutching tighter at the other man's arm.

They froze and Harry felt another spurt of desire course through him. Breath suddenly caught in his throat, he straightened abruptly and, almost hesitantly, the arms fell away from his waist.

Feeling distinctly embarrassed, Harry found himself looking at his shoes, a habit he'd been sure he'd grown out of once he'd graduated. "Sorry. I'm just… sorry."

He could feel the weight of Snape's gaze on him, but refused to meet the assessing black eyes. "I take it your lapse of sanity is quite finished?"

Harry winced at the return of the biting sarcasm and suddenly felt very much like he was fifteen again and about to receive a dressing down from his potions professor. "I… Uh… I think so. Sorry.." He was just barely able to cut himself off before tagging on the habitual 'sir'.

Snape studied him for a few more moments before turning and Harry followed, still holding the man's arm.

The silence was oppressive as they made their way back to their rooms and the urge to run, to hide away from it all, was greater than it had ever been. And even less possible. There was something deeper here and Harry felt like he was drowning in it all. The new realisations, wants and desires… It was all too soon too fast and he hardly knew what to do with himself.

He'd always been very capable of feeling intense emotions, always controlled by them, but it was so very rare that he understood them and could find their origin. It was always so much easier to just run from new feelings that made him uncomfortable, to pretend they weren't there. But he couldn't do that in this situation. Couldn't get away from Snape and couldn't get away from the strange new emotions. The constant presence of the man only seemed to compound upon his confusion and for the time being Snape was a permanent fixture in his life.

And even after this spell wore off, what would happen? Would they go back to hating each other? To the ever present animosity? Not that they'd become the best of friends, but there had seemed to be an unspoken understanding between them in the past few days. Would it just disappear, this time pushed aside like it had never happened?

Harry wasn't sure he wanted that. There was something inside him that was changing, whether for good or bad, he couldn't yet tell. All he did know was that it was there and it showed no signs of stopping. Maybe it was this new insight into Snape's character or a startling look into his own psyche or even a combination of both. Whatever the difference was, it was going a long way to turning his conceptions upside down. Somehow, he didn't think he'd ever be able to go back to disliking his snarky colleague with the intensity he'd felt before.

The sound of the door closing with a quiet thud nearly made him jump and Harry realised just how strung out he was. Despite how seemingly insane his earlier actions now seemed he was still restless. He was an active man by nature and all of this idleness was starting to set him off. Reading was a great hobby, but it was something he did while relaxing at the end of a busy day. From the looks of it, his reluctant roommate was completely content with their inactivity and it only worked in compounding upon Harry's fidgety state.

With a sigh, he followed the potions professor towards the sofa and plunked down beside the him. They sat there, silently as Snape opened his book and found the place he'd been reading. Harry shifted restlessly, pretending not to notice the withering glares that were shot at him every time he jostled the man next to him.

Finally, Snape shut his book with a snap and levelled his keen black eyes at Harry. "Alright, Potter. Where is it you wish to go?"

A smile split Harry's face before he could stop it. "I'd suggest the quidditch field, but that'd be basically pointless. Other than that, I don't really care. Just somewhere outside, away from these rooms."

Snape shook his head and stood, Harry not far behind. "There are still a few hours left until the students are set free. As long as we stay away from the busier corridors we should be able to avoid being seen." He paused at the door and turned towards the younger man, frowning at the almost manic grin plastered on to Harry's face. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, Potter. I'm merely choosing the lesser of two evils. If I can get you to settle down, at least I might have a few hours of peace."

That said, he resumed stalking out the door. Harry's grin never even faltered.

---To Be Continued---

Shade: Still making that small attempt to keep this fic going. Admittedly not a very good attempt, but an attempt none the less. There is considerably less dialogue in this chapter than I would have liked and just a tad too much blithering on my part. A little too short, as well, but I've never been well know for my long chapters. Just glad to have finished it and will try working on the next chapter some time in the immediate future.

Though I've never done this before, just thought I needed to clear up something a reviewer questioned. Kittyover16 - Perhaps Harry's aversion to having children of his own is a bit out of character, but I sort of based that on myself. At the same time I can see where Harry would be hesitant to do the whole parenting thing. He never really had a real parent figure growing up, so he has nothing to really base being a father off of. Or maybe it's just that he doesn't want to bring a child into the environment of being the boy-who-lived's son. Also, Harry hasn't had many relationships in the past that was serious and having children is a big commitment. Harry wouldn't want to start a family unless it were based completely on love, which he hasn't found yet. That is, of course, subject to change. As for Harry not being very popular with his students… I've written him to be a fairly strict professor. Not quite like Snape, but pretty similar to McGonagall, I should think. He'd still have students who like him, but the majority of the school population doesn't look past the hard lessons and stern attitude.


End file.
